


Reforged

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John used to be in a band, Musicians, Sherlock AU, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second of the three songs John agreed to play for Sherlock, even though Sherlock lost the bet that John would forget the freeform dance moves from a recent case (as described in the Guitar Man series story Collared - The Dancing Epilogue). </p><p>John has previously not played these for Sherlock because he thinks they may be too sentimental for Sherlock. I think he has slightly underestimated Sherlock's new capacity for sentiment.</p><p>The first song was Never Sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reforged

Luck only holds so long  
Before you’re broken and bleeding out  
And it’s heal thyself, heal thyself  
A crack and then thunder  
The wet pulse of luck running out  
Heal thyself, heal thyself

Bone and flesh go the way of all things  
Pain’s just a signal that a nerve ending sings  
If the signal scrapes out of key  
when nothing real is damaging me  
Heal thyself, heal thyself.

And the soul can die long before the body knows  
The heart stop caring before the body goes  
It’s all unravelling  
And shattered and falling  
It’s gone, who I used to be

Heal thyself, heal thyself.

Stumbling in the dark  
I can’t see if there’s a way out  
I can’t heal myself, heal myself  
Then a flame is burning  
You are lighting me a pathway out  
And I want to burn myself

Swords are remade in the fire’s heart  
Steel is retempered if it comes apart  
A blade becomes sharp again  
The metal reforged by a friend  
I’m whole again, whole again

And the soul can revive before the body’s cold  
The heart come to life before it gets too old  
And I’m awake again  
And laughing and flying  
I’m alive because you remade me

Swords are remade in the fire’s heart  
Steel is retempered if it comes apart  
A blade becomes sharp again  
The metal reforged by a friend

And I’m awake again  
And singing and flying  
I’m alive because you remade me

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually managed to record a melody for this one. As usual, mea culpa for the wobbly voice. [Listen to it on Tumblr.](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/94013702485/reforged-a-guitar-man-song-john-once-more-writes)


End file.
